L'ours et le petit lapin
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Lorsque Colin affirma à son frère Denis qu'ils n'étaient pas les jumeaux Weasley et qu'il était temps que son cadet trouve sa propre vie, il aurait mieux fait de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche!
1. Les faux jumeaux

**Titre** : Les faux jumeaux

**Personnages**: Colin Creevey, Denis Creevey/Gregory Goyle, les parents Creevey

**Rating** : PG

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR

**Défi**: Frère et soeur

**Nombre de mots**: 2x100

**Note **: Oui, je sais, Colin est mort dans le canon pendant sa sixième année…M'en fiche, j'aime pas les histoires qui finissent mal !

* * *

**Les faux jumeaux**

Pendant des années, Denis avait tout fait comme son grand frère. Même s'il ne le lui aurait jamais avoué, celui-ci en retirait un certain plaisir.

Il était un modèle pour son frère.

Avec le temps, il commença à trouver cela pesant. Il sortait avec Padma Patil ? Denis draguait Parvati.

Il obtenait enfin un poste à la Gazette ? Denis entrait à Quidditch Magazine.

Le jour où leur père se trompa de prénom, il se rendit compte qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus interchangeables, prit le taureau pas les cornes et expliqua à Dennis qu'il n'étaient pas les jumeaux Weasley.

* * *

Ne pas se voir pendant un an. Interdiction à leurs parents de raconter ce que faisait l'autre.

Elle avait été rude, la réaction de Denis, et Colin regrettait la présence de son petit frère. Mais cela restait le meilleur moyen de se faire une vie indépendante.

Il changea de service, fréquenta quelque temps une jeune sorcière espagnole avant de retrouver par hasard une amie d'enfance moldue…

Lorsque Denis, au terme du délai, lui présenta son fiancé Gregory Goyle, il regretta d'avoir pris la mouche un an plus tôt…Si seulement son petit frère s'était comporté un peu plus comme lui !

Fin.


	2. Cheminée Boulot Beuglante

**Titre** : Cheminée Boulot Beuglante

**Personnages**: Colin Creevey, Denis Creevey/Gregory Goyle

**Rating** : PG

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR

**Défi**: Cheminée-Boulot-Dodo

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Cheminée Boulot Beuglante**

Lorsqu'il avait accepté ce poste au Département des Transports Magiques, c'était uniquement pour faire bouillir la marmite : la société anti-serpentard d'après guerre répugnait à employer Gregory.

Il avait eu raison au moins sur un point : de son arrivée à huit heures à son départ à dix-sept, tous les jours se ressemblaient à l'office des Portoloins.

Huit quinze : réception des Portoloins usagés.

Neuf heure trente : tri des demandes internes...

Dix heures: arrivée de la Beuglante journalière de Colin : « DENIS, C'EST VRAIMENT PAS POSSIBLE, CE TYPE ET TOI, JE T'EN PRIE, REVIENS A LA RAISON… »

FIN.


	3. Quelques fèves grillées

**Personnages/Pairing**: Denis Creevey/Gregory Goyle, Colin Creevey, Rita Skeeter

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots : 5x100**

**Titre :** Quelques fèves grillées et un peu de sucre….

**Défi **: Chocolat

* * *

**Quelques fèves grillées et un peu de sucre….**

C'est sous un porche alors qu'il rentrait aux petites heures d'une soirée que Denis avait croisé Gregory Goyle pour la première fois depuis la guerre. Transi, celui-ci attendait l'ouverture d'un mont-de-piété pour y vendre une coupe armoriée….

N'étant pas un Gryffondor pour rien, voir ainsi un ancien camarade réduit à la misère, et faisant tout pour le cacher par fierté, avait ému Denis, qui l'avait invité à boire un chocolat, officiellement parce qu'il avait froid aussi.

Même maintenant, alors qu'ils vivaient ensemble, partager le chocolat du matin restait un rituel important.

Sauf que Gregory lui apportait sous la couette !

Fin


	4. Les nerfs de Colin

**Titre :** Les nerfs de Colin.

**Défi : **Equilibre

* * *

**Les nerfs de Colin.**

Rita est depuis peu devenue la Rédactrice en chef de la Gazette, ce qu'elle apprécie d'autant plus qu'elle a un bureau gigantesque et que son nombre de subordonnés à martyriser a doublé.

Les pauvres sont exploités comme des elfes de maison de la grande époque, avant Granger…

Il n'y en a qu'un qu'elle n'ose pas asticoter. Depuis l'annonce des fiançailles de son cadet, l'équilibre psychologique de Colin est trop fragile, et l'on sent qu'il n'en faudrait que peu pour qu'il ait la bave aux lèvres, se mette à porter ses pyjamas au bureau et se prenne pour un Souaffle !!

Fin


	5. L'erreur

**Titre :** L'erreur

**Défi **: Auror

**Personnages**: Colin Creevey, Denis Creevey/Gregory Goyle

**Rating** : PG

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR

* * *

**L'erreur**

Denis était furieux. Il déboula comme une tornade chez son frère, le tira de son lit malgré ses protestations et les cris de la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait, et lui colla un pain magistral.

Quand Colin, tombant à la renverse, manqua s'ouvrir le crâne, cela ne suffit même pas à refroidir sa fureur.

« C'est pour avoir dit aux Aurors que Gregory m'avait mis sous Imperium. Tu vas mettre un pantalon et courir au Ministère. S'il n'est pas rentré à la maison avant le déjeuner, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi ! Jamais, tu entends !»


	6. L'honneur de celui qu'il aime

**Titre :** L'honneur de celui qu'il aime.

**Défi : **Duel

**Personnages**: Colin Creevey, Denis Creevey/Gregory Goyle,

**Rating** : PG

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR

* * *

**L'honneur de celui qu'il aime.**

La nouvelle parvient à Colin par un Harry paniqué, mais il est trop tard. Le journaliste n'a que le temps de se précipiter au Ministère pour voir son frère emmené par les Aurors pour s'être battu en duel avec un cousin de Goyle qui a voulu faire peur au Gryffondor dont la fréquentation déshonore Gregory.

Colin envisage de noyer dans la fontaine du Hall le crétin triomphant qui affirme à tous que le plus jeune des Creevey l'a agressé sans raison, mais il n'en a pas le temps : Gregory vient d'arriver et il s'est jeté sauvagement sur son cousin.


	7. Le jour des visites

**Titre :** Le jour des visites.

**Défi : **Effet secondaire

**Personnages**: Colin Creevey, Denis Creevey/Gregory Goyle

**Rating** : PG

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR

* * *

**Le jour des visites.**

Denis a écopé de quinze jours ferme pour utilisation de sortilèges d'incandescence et de charme de GonfleNez sur un être humain et il les purge à Azakaban.

C'est loin d'être une villégiature agréable, même depuis qu'on en a chassé les Détraqueurs, même quelque chose le console un peu: son frère et Gregory sont obligés de s'asseoir côte à côte dans le parloir, faute d'avoir pu se mettre d'accord pour venir chacun un jour sur deux, et ils sont trop occupés à s'inquiéter pour lui et à dire du mal du Ministère pour se détester !

Pourvu que ça dure !

***Fin.


	8. Les bêtises, c'est fini !

**Titre **:Les bêtises, c'est fini !

**Personnages/Pairing**: Denis Creevey/Gregory Goyle, Colin Creevey

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi!

**Rating** : PG

**Défi :** Enfantillage

* * *

**Les bêtises, c'est fini !**

Colin a travaillé les arguments idoines tels ceux d'une campagne électorale. Il entend démontrer à Denis la futilité de sa liaison avec Goyle. Amour de jeunesse, parfait, mais les enfantillages n'ont qu'un temps !

Profitant que son frère ait accepté un café pour la première fois en cinq mois, Colin espère le convaincre de se ranger auprès d'une gentille Poufsouffle ou d'un Gryffondor. Il accepterait même un Serdaigle !

Quand les premiers mots de son cadet sont : « Greg et moi, on se marie ! », il faut réanimer le photographe.

La joie, sans doute, explique Denis à l'assistance.

**F.


End file.
